Edirn
The Creation of Edirn Before anything else existed, all that inhabited the cosmos was Vol, the Sea Below. Though as time began to tick on, the depths of shade began churn and quake - the dark waters were not uninhabited anymore. With the First Tide arose a beast of colossal proportions - Edirn, shaped from the motion of the primeval waters. Emerging from the behemoth’s back came wings of stone and flame, almost as wide as the ocean itself. With one beat - the drake had departed from the ever-embracing waters and into the void above. Space and time began to warp with each flap of its wings - splitting space in two. Khyne, the Sky Above, was brought into existence. Opposed to the light-trapping ocean below, Khyne was a realm of astonishing beauty. Clouds of chromatic dust, radiating with dazzling light, swirled through the skies like clouds. The celestial rays illuminated the cosmos - the shadows of space retreating to the murky abyss below. The light danced across Edirn’s titanic scales, reflecting like a mirror - shimmering with light. Each plate of the dragon’s hide were peaks and mountains, woven tightly together by bands and veins of iron and copper. Though through the crack of Edirn’s skin, radiant orange light flickered from within - dancing in the belly of the beast. The fire began to crawl and climb through the World Drake’s throat - the beating of it’s wings acting like bellows to gorge the brewing blaze. Reaching Edirn’s maw, his head tilted back - revealing rows of wrought peaks. The flames grazed past the beast’s fangs, blackening the tips, into the space above. The swirling inferno of yellow and red departed from Edirn - spreading through Khyne’s domain. The fragments of the astral essence combusted beneath the blazing heat - fuel for the ever-growing pyre in the Sky. The bonfire began to excite and rouse, splitting into separate twinkling flares - rapidly shifting between all colours imaginable. And more. This act of creation had drawn the internal spark from within Edirn - the glowing light of his gaze now faded black. Its eyelids began to fall and close, shutting out the light, - the eternal slumber of the beast had commenced. The wingbones of stone curled around it - isolating the beast in a spherical chamber of its own creation. The embers of glowing chroma stood stoically within the Sky - watching their flamefather’s light fade into nothingness. The crackling of fire roared through the cosmos like the cries of abandoned children, left no instruction or guide on what to do. The melodical howl of the blazing star’s resonated through space and time - the astral dust of the Sky Above twisting into abstract shapes of formless colour and the neverbright broth of the Ocean Below curling into crashing waves. The song shook Edirn to its core - and the heavenly body of the World-Drake began to spiral and gyrate. The lanterns of firelight watched in awe as the force of this astronomical performance began pulling the Sky and the Sea closer together - the vacant body at the centre of it all. Ribbons of being and substance spread from the two domains, latching onto the spinning earthen core. The veins of astral elixir and shadow-sullen pitch began to intertwine - a union of the light and dark. Watching the events unfold - the children of fulgor were encapsulated by the beauty of the event - their cries withering away throughout space. The song of lament gone, the grip of the World-Drake was released, the Sky and Sea falling back into place. However, the concoction of the essence of the two planes remained. The result of the cosmic convergence was a transparent fluid; lifewater. The ichor of the Sky and Sea flooded between the mountainous scales of Edirn - chasms and gaps became flowing seas and river - invigorating the flesh of the World-Drake; however its mind remained in innocuous slumber. The stone-like hide of Edirn began to bloom wildly with life; sharp and noxious shards of rock became covered in creeping grass and plant - roots perforating through the surface like sprawling veins of wood and water. From here it was clear to the spawn of the World-Drake what their fate was - they were to be the ones to nurture and protect this miracle. They were to be the Wardens of World-Drake. They were to be the Gods of this realm.